1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel balance weight. In particular, it relates to a wheel balance weight which is installed to an inner peripheral surface of a rim in a wheel of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a wheel-assembled state; namely: in a state where a tire of an automobile, or the like, is assembled with a wheel, there arises a drawback in that, as the imbalance enlarges in the peripheral direction around the rotary shaft of the wheel assembly as well as in the direction of the rotary shaft of the wheel assembly, the vibrations, noises, and the like, generate when driving a vehicle.
The vibrations, noises, and soon, result from the imbalance in the wheel. Accordingly, the wheel is equipped with a wheel balance weight, which can cancel the imbalance. The installation position of the wheel balance weight to the wheel and the mass of the wheel balance weight are determined by measuring the imbalance of the wheel assembly with a special purpose measuring apparatus.
As one of the conventional wheel balance weights, there has been, for example, a wheel balance weight, which is installed to an inner peripheral surface of a rim in the wheel by bonding a substantially plate-shaped weight, having a predetermined mass, by means of an adhesive tape, etc.
When the conventional wheel balance weight is manufactured, the weight is formed as a flat plate shape. When it is installed to the wheel, the weight is curved along the inner peripheral surface of the rim in the wheel. Moreover, since the curvature of the conventional wheel balance weight depends on the curvature of the wheels to which it is installed, it is determined appropriately.
In the conventional wheel balance weight, the weight has been formed of lead, which is one of soft materials. The weight, which is formed of lead, can be readily processed, and can be readily curved with a manual labor.
However, it has been known that lead puts a large load onto environment when it is abolished.